


Quidditch Injuries

by ArdentLoves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Quidditch Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLoves/pseuds/ArdentLoves
Summary: After you are injured during a game of Quidditch, Remus, scared that he going to lose you, confesses how he feels.





	Quidditch Injuries

You knew the autumnal air was cold, almost reaching freezing temperatures. Your fellow students in the stands, cheering loudly, were wrapped in scarves that proudly displayed the colours of their house and everyone wore thick robes. Yet for you, high up in the air, hand tightly gripping the handle of your broom it seemed warm enough you could have, if unaware of the season, mistaken it for summer.

You had been attempting to catch the snitch for four and a half hours now, yet every glimpse of the shining gold seemed to be fleeting. And when it was visible within the Quidditch pitch it flew so rapidly, you were beginning to believe it to be an impossibility that anyone would catch the snitch and end the game.

Sheer exhaustion was seemingly seeping through your body, your limbs were aching and your breathing was becoming laboured as if you had just ran a marathon. A desire to win the match had now simply been replaced by a wish for the game to be over- now all you dreamed of doing was curling up in bed and drifting off to sleep.

Your motivation had waned significantly since the beginning of the game but the cheers, despite being quieter than they were before, were still a great encouragement to continue in your efforts despite your wishes. And with tired eyes you scanned the pitch again, trying to spot any brief glimpses of gold or of the delicate fluttering wings that carried the snitch.

At first, you thought, alike all other sweeps of the Quidditch pitch, this one had also been fruitless when, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a tiny wisp of gold. Your heart immediately leaped in excitement and taking a sharp turn, you flew towards it. 

The other teams seeker, noticing your movement followed you and you both began racing towards the snitch. Hair blowing around you, hands clutching the broom and heart pounding, you flew. The cheers from the crowd grew louder now, they were filled with an excitement that seemed to be infectious. 

Yet suddenly, just as it seemed as though you would catch the snitch, a bludger flew towards you and with a sickening crunch, it collided with your shoulder, shattering it instantly and inflicting upon you an almost unbearable pain.

“Y/n” You heard a voice whisper “y/n, please wake up”

Opening your eyes, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain, you looked to the face hovering near you. Immediately, your attention was drawn to warm brown eyes that had lit up with the realisation that you had gained consciousness.

“Remus? ” you whispered, the panic that had instantly consumed you fading as you recognized your best friend. “Where am I?”

“ You’re in the infirmary” he replied “You were hit by a bludger, don’t you remember?" 

"Yes…” you whispered. Yet the memory seemed hazy, as if from a distant dream that was difficult to hold onto.

“Can I get anything for you?” Remus asked his voice filled with concern “Anything at all? ”

“No, it’s fine” you responded “How long have I been unconscious for?”

“Quite a while…” he said as he closed his eyes and sighed with sheer exhaustion.

The expression upon his face, would not have been misplaced on an ancient wizard who had spent years in contemplation, and the look in his eyes showed the internal battle he was experiencing. As he whispered, as if afraid of your reaction “I was so worried… I thought I was going to lose you”

Sitting up, you reached forward with your undamaged arm and brushed your fingers lightly over his cheek. As you did so, his eyes slid close, and he gasped, as if he had been desperately trying to prevent the words, that had been formed in the panic he felt, from escaping his lips,“I love you”.

Your hand immediately dropped from his face. 

“What?” you exclaimed, the utter shock you felt evident. The confession he had made, the words he had spoken, were the last thing that you had expected him to say, but they caused excitement and nervousness to bloom in your stomach. “Do you mean that?" 

” Yes" he said looking down, fumbling with the sleeve of his robes, trying to summon his confidence, knowing that if he didn’t confess to you now, he would live to regret it. “I mean every word”

At this you gently tugged him forward, so he was sitting beside you, before whispering, your voice almost imperceptible, “I love you too” .

A look of absolute joy filled his face at these words and Remus pulled you into a tight hug, careful not to hurt you as he now laid beside you, on top of the soft white cotton sheets of the hospital bed.

And, a few hours later you were both found in this same tight embrace, by James and Sirius, who as much as they tried to deny it, were secretly thrilled you had both got together at last.


End file.
